Mickey DeLorenzo
Mickey DeLorenzo, also known as hey_suburbia, became known worldwide as the "Wii Workout Guy" in January 2007. DeLorenzo, a 27-year-old Nintendo fan and blogger from Philadelphia, PA, turned his passion for the Wii console into an experiment, just days after its November 2006 release. For six weeks, DeLorenzo played the video game Wii Sports every day and made no other alteration to his diet or exercise habits. Ultimately he lost 9 lb. He played a significant role in the renewal of the "exergaming" craze that swept through gamers' living rooms, gyms, nursing homes, and schools during 2007. He was featured in newspapers, on TV, and websites all over the world. DeLorenzo is also the owner and editor-in-chief at NintendoFuse, a gaming website, containing reviews, news, and coverage of Nintendo games and consoles. International Media Attention Television NBC 10 Television Report MyPhl17 Television Report !10 Show Television Talk Show ABC Television Report FOX 29 Television Report CityTV MSN’s ConnectedLife CBS 3 Wii Fit Interview E3 DeLorenzo workout footage plays on stage during E3 2007 Radio BBC Radio One – News Beat BBC Radio Five Live BBC Radio Asian Network CBS Radio WCBS NYC CBS Radio KMOX St. Louis FreeFM WYSP B101 Philadelphia Q102 Philadelphia Opie and Anthony (explicit) 105.7 Salt Lake City WZZEE-FM Madison WKQI - Detroit New Zealand Radio Print TIME - Year in Review The New York Times ESPN - Sweat Spot Men’s Journal (Oct. 2008) The Philadelphia Inquirer South Philadelphia Review The Washington Post The LA Times NY Daily News Sydney Morning Herald Metro UK The Straits Times (Singapore) VCD Magazine Websites CNN FoxNews Yahoo! News Yahoo! News UK MSN Netscape Digg TIME Magazine LA Times Good Morning Silicon Valley The Inquirer Philadelphia Weekly Philadelphia Will Do The Washington Post NBC 10 Health Watch Newsday MetroUK NY Times New York Times (printed version online) Engadget C-NET News RegHardware IGN The Journal Gazzette GameSpot New Zealand Stuff Sydney Morning Herald San Mateo County Times MarketingVOX Forbes India Times Wii Sports Experiment At his personal Nintendo fan site, DeLorenzo posted graphs and funny video clips documenting his experiment. In one, he runs through the streets of Philadelphia with his Wii controllers in hand and jumps up and down on the top steps to the city's art museum as the "Rocky" theme plays. In another, he and his wife box, bowl, play tennis and swing the baseball bat in front of a TV. He has partnered with Traineo.com, a Web site that helps people track their weight-loss and fitness goals, to create the Wii Workout. DeLorenzo had planned to write a book based on his Wii Sports videos. He had a ghost writer from Men's Health Magazine, a literary agent, and a publisher. Ultimately Nintendo did not approve of the book, and the plans have been canceled. * Wii Sports Announcement - http://wiinintendo.net/2006/12/05/wii-sports-experiment/ * Wii Sports, The Results! - http://wiinintendo.net/2007/01/15/wii-sports-experiment-results/ * Wii Sports, Media Appearances - http://wiinintendo.net/2007/01/30/wii-sports-experiment-from-digg-to-book-deal/ * Wii Fit Announcement - http://wiinintendo.net/2008/05/01/the-official-wii-fit-experiment-kick-off/ * Wii Fit, The Results! - http://wiinintendo.net/2008/06/23/the-official-wii-fit-experment-results/ Relationship with Nintendo DeLorenzo has no direct relationship with Nintendo, but has been acknowledged by the Japanese company. Nintendo flew DeLorenzo to New York City to be one of the first to test out Nintendo's new product Wii Fit. During E3 in 2007, DeLorenzo was on the jumbo screen while Reggie Fils-Aime announced Nintendo's new product Wii Fit. Media appearances TIME - Year in Review 2007: http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2066/2247293448_8a877d7572_b.jpg FOX News Broadcast: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk2GW1EbZgY List of Appearances: http://www.wiinintendo.net/2007/01/30/wii-sports-experiment-from-digg-to-book-deal/ External links * Results of the experiment with story and before and after photos * Media Appearances, TV, Radio, Newspaper, Internet. Including TIME Magazine, Washington Post, New York Times, BBC Radio, FOX 29, CBS, ABC, and more Category:Wii Category:1981 births Category:Living people